enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wars of Alia Special: The Reign of Tidnab
Many hundreds of thousands of years ago, the universe was seperated into many regions, each at peace. Yet the ruler of one region, Tidnab, despised the peace and only thought of the expansion of her region. She raised her army of demons and went to attack the next region, conquering it easily. She went about, conquering region after region until she owned over half of the known universe. Yet one day, they came upon the Frost Region, a region headed by the rulers of the Planet Ice. The emperor of the Planet Ice, Lord Frigid, commanded his armies to destroy Tidnab's armies. After a century long war, Lord Frigid defeated Tidnab's armies and froze Tidnab in a giant block of ice. Lord Frigid then took Tidnab's supplies as spoils of war and took control of Tidnab's conquered lands, starting the line of universal deities from the Planet Ice. However, Tidnab didn't die as she was frozen. She lived on, frozen on the Planet Ice, until the energy from Roman's battle with Cairo on Namek caused extreme heat on the Planet Ice, turning the old ball of ice into a giant ocean planet. Tidnab thawed out and flew off, seeking her revenge. She found an old space ship that wasn't sunk in the water and flew away from the Planet Ice. Yet when she reached Namek, the battle had already subsided, and Roman went on to a new planet to train. She found the body of Cairo half-alive and mis-took him for Lord Frigid. She was about to kill him when he spoke to her, saying that Roman had come from Earth. Tidnab was only frustrated more, but she began to make her way to Earth. As the ship she took was slow, she arrived a while after Roman had returned and began training for the new threat in the future prophesized to them by Future Kayla. To draw out Roman, Tidnab destroyed all of New Broccoli City. Yet instead of Roman, Princess Gabby arrived. "So, you're Roman? Sorry, I just thought you'd be a boy," said Tidnab, smugly. "I am not Roman! Roman is the son of a low-class Saiyan warrior! I'm the princess of all Saiyans! Gabby! And who do you think you are that you can go terrorize this planet?" questioned Gabby. "I am Empress Tidnab, the forgotten Demon Queen who battled against Lord Frigid hundreds and thousands of years before," said Tidnab. "T-Tidnab!? I've heard of you! But you were killed! How are you still alive?" asked Gabby. "Killed? Why do the victors always get the history wrong? I was cryogenically frozen and left to die, but I lived after being frozen. I was thawed out by the energy of a battle between the ones called Cairo and Roman." "So? What business do you have with Earth?" "Well, I'd just like to thank this Roman and see if he is any good. If he's not strong enough against me, I'll simply destroy this planet and go to another one and re-build my army." "And what makes you think that you'll make it to see Roman? Just because he became a Super Saiyan first doesn't mean he's the strongest! If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight! You get to fight the true legendary Super Saiyan, Princess Gabby!" "Oh, please. I don't even know what this Super Saiyan is, but it doesn't have a prayer against me. Bring it on, Gabby," sneered Tidnab. She didn't even get into a fighting stance, she simply stood up straight and crossed her arms. Category:Story Category:Gozon Category:Fantasy Category:War Category:Roman FTW Category:Military Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Wars of Alia